new born
by rizkar syabani
Summary: naruto anak seorang hokage, dibawah pelatihan para sannin dengan tujuan menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang dia sayang,
1. has born

malam hari di konohagakure desa yang saat ini dipimpin oleh hokage ke empat minato namikaze, lelaki dengan julukan _konoha no kirei senkou,_

saat ini desa konoha desa yang bisa di bilang sangat kuat diantara 5 desa shinobi yang saat ini mendominasi bisnis penyewaan shinobi di elemental nation sedang di landa kepanikan dengan hadirnya sosok biju ekor sembilan yang tengah memporak-porandakan desa,

disaat yang sama di kediaman namikaze yaitu kediaman hokage yang saat ini tengah menjabat terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut kuning cerah tengah meletakan istri yang terlihat kelelahan dengan menggendong putranya yang baru lahir, kushina uzumaki atau kushina namikaze

"kushina, tunggulah disini aku akan segera kembali" ujar minato sesaat setelah selesai memakai jubah putih bertuliskan _yondaime_ di bagian punggungnya,

"kembalilah dengan keadaan selamat minato" balas kusina yang tak sempat di dengar oleh minato karna telah pergi dengan jutsu _hiraishin_ nya.

diatas pahatan wajah hokage ke empat, saat ini minato sedang melihat ke arah biju ekor sembilan atau biasa disebut kyubi yang tengah mengamuk, dan entah bagaimana kyubi menyadari kehadiran sang hokage, "ini tidak bisa di diamkan lebih lama lagi" ucap minato

" **minato** " geram kyubi dengan tatapan membunuh yang pasti akan membuat siapapun gentar,

'sebaiknya aku pindahkan dulu kyubi dari sini,' pikir minato,

dengan marah nya kyubi membuat bom ala bijunya dan menelanya dengan cepat. " **matilah kau minato** " ucapnya dengan nada yang berat,

"tidak sekarang kyubi"dengan kehebatan yang sudah di akui berbagai penjuru dunia shinobi minato membuat jutsu perpindahan _jikukan ninjutsu_ ala minato,

\- skip - (sama kaya canon)

saat ini kyubi sudah tertahan oleh jutsu rantai cakra milik kushina,

"bertahan lah kushina, aku akan membuat kekai" ucap minato dengan rasa khawatir melihat istrinya tengah kualahan menahan sang biju ekor sembilan, "cepatlah minato aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya" gumam kushina

"maafkan aku kushina, aku akan menjadikan anak kita sebagai jinchuriki" suara minato bagaikan rasengan yang tengah mengoyak hati kushina mengingat betapa pedih dirinya saat menjadi jinchuriki sebelum nya,

"tapi.." ucap kushina yang merasa sedih saat ini

"kushina, aku yakin naruto akan baik-baik saja, karna dia adalah anak kita" ucap minato menenangkan istrinya

"baiklah, aku mengerti minato" ucap kushina tegar,

altar ritual yang entah dari mana sudah di siapkan berada di dekat minato,

" **keparat kau minato, aku tidak akan sudi di kurung untuk kesekian kaliny, grrhhh** " emosi kyubi kini bertambah setelah tau dia akan di segel untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. dan segera melancarkan serangan ke seorang bayi yang tidak berdosa, dengan cekatan minato membelokan cakar yang akan menyerang tubuh istri nya yang tengah melindungi anak nya dengan tameng tubuhnya sendiri.

bersamaan dengan itu saat dia menyentuh cakar kyubi dengan tangan kanan nya, tangan kiri nya sudah memegang perut putra pertamanya yang baru lahir beberapa menit yang lalu, " **minato, beraninya kau..grrhhh** " geraman kyubi menggema di dalam kekai itu.

"maafkan kami naruto kehidupan mu akan sulit kedepannya" ucap kushina sedih

"tidak apa kushina, kita harus percaya padanya" ujar minato menenangkan

" _hakke fuin_ " lanjut minato, setelahnya muncul cahaya dari tubuh kyubi yang kemudian lenyap menyisakan tanda segel di perut putra pertama nya,

"kita berhasil kushina,ughh" tiba2 saja tubuh nya ambruk ke pelukan kushina karna kelelahan,

"minato, kau kau kenapa?' teriak kushina panik,

bersamaan dengan itu kekai yang di buat minato menghilang sehingga hokage ketiga kembali dapat mengakses kembali area itu,

"dia hanya kelelahan, kushina" ucap hokage ketiga setelah memeriksa keadaan minato dengan ala kadarnya,

dan konohagakure pun di nyatakan dalam keadaan terkendali, meskipun masih banyak shinobi yang di tugaskan untuk waspada dan kerusakan parah yang di dera oleh konoha.

sementara itu di dalam tubuh bayi jinchuriki itu sesosok rubah berekor sembilan menggeram marah

" **awas kau minato, grrrhhh** " ucap kyubi yang saat ini berada di balik fuin yang menyegel dirinya

\- 14 tahun kemudian -

di gunung myoboku terlihat 10 katak seukuran bantal bayi dengan warna hijau, tengah bertempur dengan sengit dengan pemuda berambut kuning dan mata berwarna senada, dengan kuda-kuda ala kawazu kumite katak hijau itu bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir kepada pemuda itu setelah bertarung dua jam lebih tanpa henti yang memperlihatkan keduanya sama-sama letih, ya mereka adalah sang sanin katak fukasaku yang merupakan guru dari jiraya salah satu dari tiga sanin legendaris dan naruto namikaze seorang anak dengan status jinchuriki dan anak hokage keempat yang tengah belajar di bawah naungan fukasaku.

keduanya berlari dengan arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, naruto dengan perhitungan cermat nya melayangkan tinju dengan kuat nya ke arah dagu fukasaku, tapi dengan perbedaan pengalaman bertarung serangan yang sudah dia perhitungkan dengan cermat terpatahkan oleh fukasaku dengan mengerem dan berputar dengan cepat, "sial" satu umpatan yang keluar dari mulut naruto menjadi akhir dari kesadarannya setelah di hantam dengan telak di pipinya oleh fukasaku dengan sikut kataknya,

\- satu jam kemudian -

"ughhh, sial aku kalah lagi," suara itu terdengar oleh fukasaku yang ternyata berasal dari pemuda yang telah di kalahkan oleh nya tadi,

"kau, sudah boleh kembali, Naruto" ucap fukasaku. "tapi aku belu bisa mengalahkan kau dalam kawazu kumite" balas naruto yang merasa belum cukup kuat untuk kembali ke desa konoha.

"kau sudah sangat kuat dengan mode sanin" ucap fukasaku, "dan mampu kau pertahankan selama dua jam penuh" tambahnya sambil menghadap ke naruto yang saat ini memasuki tahun ke tiga nya berlatih di gunung myoboku.

'kau malah terlalu kuat untuk sekedar gelar chunnin naruto' batin fukasaku

"kalau begitu baiklah, terimakasih fukasaku-jiji" ucapnya dengan ragu, meskipun begitu dia sangat merindukan kaa-sama, tou-sama dan kampung halaman tercintanya.

"kau tau fukasaku-jiji aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini," ucap naruto pada kakek katak hijau di depannya.

"tentu, dan kau akan sangat merindukan masakan shimma yang sangat lezat" balas fukasaku dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya

"a- ahhh tapi itu akan me-merepotkan kalian, ya merepotkan kalian" muka naruto yang sudah terlihat pucat saat mendengar kata " _masakan_ " nenek shimma kini sudah membaik setelah selesai mencari alasan yang cukup untuk menolak memakan " _masakan_ " yang menurutnya tidak seharusnya dimakan manusia (normal).

"emhh begitu kah? bersiaplah kau akan kembali ke konoha sebentar lagi, berkemaslah," ucap fukasaku dengan senyum tulus nya, di tahu dia akan merindukan sosok pemuda di depan nya ini,

"uhm" balas naruto singkat dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"yosh, konoha aku akan segera datang" ucap naruto dengan tangan meninju udara di atasnya,


	2. a day in konoha

'tokk..tok tok'.. ketukan pintu yang terdengar formal menyeruak ke pendengaran hokage ke-4 yang tengah menandatangani laporan para shinobi nya minggu ini,

"masuk" minato mempersilahkan tamu nya masuk ke ruangan kerja nya.

"ahh. shikaku silahkan, maafkan aku lupa dengan janji kita" ucap minato cengengesan dengan memegang kepala bagian belakangnya,

"tak apa hokage-sama, lagi pula itu hanya permainan shogi" jawab shikaku dengan muka santai nya.

"tapi bukan itu tujuanku datang kesini hokage-sama " lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba berubah,

"yahh. . aku paham maksudmu shikaku, tapi kita hanya berdua bisa kan jangan memanggil ku seperti kita sedang meeting di forum negara hehe" balas minato yang terkesan terlalu santai di mata seorang shikaku,

"apa kau tidak merasa kau terlalu santai untuk masalah ini minato?" minato langsung merubah sikap duduk dan ekspresinya menjadi serius dengan ucapan shikaku barusan,

"kau ingat kan, naruto akan segera kembali, dan dia belum mengetahui orang yang dia rawat sebelum keberangkatan pelatihannya kini sudah tiada" lanjut shikaku panjang lebar

"merepotkan" akhirnya kata yang khas dari seorang nara pun keluar juga dari mulut shikaku,

"yah kau benar, tapi aku sudah punya rencana untuk masalah penyerangan 2 tahun lagi" jawab minato serius

"tapi kau juga salah, tepat 1 minggu setelah baa-chan naruto meninggal, aku datang ke myoboku untuk memberitahu dia" lanjutnya agak kesal pada shikaku yang mendikte dirinya

"yah aku tau, aku hanya mengalihkan perhatianmu pada kesibukanmu " senyum evil tercipta di wajah shikaku,

"kau tau minato?" ucap shikaku dengan nada senang sekaligus seram menurut minato,

"aku menemukan mata shisui yang kau butuhkan 2 tahun kedepan" kini seringai shikaku sudah seperti seorang bejat yang melihat loli tak berdaya di depannya,

"ada ditangan siapa mata terkutuk itu?" balas pria berambut kuning yang menjabat hokage di depan nya

"di tempat yang aman" jawab shikaku dengan seringai yang masih kukuh di wajahya

"khukhukhu tinggal menunggu eksekutor datang, dan semua akan ada ditangan kita," minato pun ikut menyeringai setelah mengetahui assistant nya bekerja dengan sangat perfect.

"HHAAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

tawa mereka berdua menggelegar sampai keluar ruangan hokage bahkan sampai keluar gedung hokage

 **~ Di Gerbang Desa Konoha ~**

" _gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu._." teriak kodok hijau tua sambil menghentakan tangan kecilnya ke tanah tepat di depan gerbang desa

'pofffttss '

terlihat asap putih tebal yang lambat laun menampakan sosok pemuda berbadan tegap sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"uhuk uhuk asapnya masuk ke tenggorokanku fukasaku-jiji" sambil memegang tenggorokan nya dramatis.

"sudah lah naruto, kelakuan itu kenapa harus kau warisi dari si merah bodoh itu ?" tampak keringat besar di di kepala kecil kodok tua itu,

'wushhh stab stab stab ' lima kunai dan 3 shuriken menancap di tanah dekat fukasaku

"siapa yang kau panggil merah bodoh fukasaku-sama?" dari belakang fukasaku rambut merah melambai-lambai dari sosok dengan wajah yang matanya tertutup oleh bayangan hitam suram yang menjanjikan bahaya bagi siapapun yang menantangnya sekarang ini.

'sial... kenapa dia bisa berada di sini sih' umpat fukasaku dalam hatinya dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi

"k..kaa-sama " ucap naruto ragu mengingat tempramen ibu nya.

"NARUUUHHHH " dengan begitu selamat lah nyawa fukasaku dan kesialan berpindah kepada naruto yang kini sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan orang yang dia panggil kaa-sama

"kaa-chan merindukan naru, kau tau setiap hari kaa-chan memasakan ramen agar naru cepat pulang hiks hiks" ucap kushina dengan isak tangis nya yang tak pernah bisa dia bendung kala mengingat anak kuning nya ini.

"apa naru makan dan tidur dengan teratur? apa fukasaku-sama menyakiti naru? kaa-chan merindukanmu naru.." lanjut kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada putra yang sangat ia rindukan

"aku juga merindukan kaa-sama.." balas naruto pelan menyiratkan kerinduan yang sama terhadap kushina ibunya.

melihat itu fukasaku hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi karna tak ingin mengganggu acara temu kangen anak ibu di depannya (baca : kabur)

"eeh dimana jiji ?" pertanyaan naruto sukses menyadarkan kushina dengan maksudnya tadi berhenti saat lewat sehabis jalan2 di dekat taman konoha.

"sikodook tua itu kabur.. lain kali kau tidak akan selamat fukasaku-sama khukhukhukhu"

entah kenapa nyali naruto langsung ciut melihat ekspresi kushina yang tengah tersenyum jahat menurut author

"baiklah ayo kita pulang, kaa-chan akan memasak makanan kesukaan naru" lanjut kushina dengan ekspresi yang sudah berganti dengan senyum indahnya yang membuat siapapun bisa terkena anemia.

 **~ skip malam hari ~**

"makan malam siap, kalian berdua cepat turun atau sayuran akan menjadi menu utama selama seminggu penuh" ucap kushina agak keras

'gruduk gruduk druduk ' ampuh kata itu cocok untuk ancaman kushina pada dua pria kesayangannya,

semua orang di dalam ruang makan sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, makanan mewah sudah tersaji lengkap di meja yang kelebihan muatan menurut minato sebagai kepala keluarga,

"ehem kushina, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? semua makanan ini?" ucap minato dengan wibawa seorang kepala keluarga.

"iya kaa-sama, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tambah anaknya tanpa tau efek yang di hasilkan

dua telunjuk dari dua tangan kushina terangkat dan menunjuk kepada muka masing2 penanya,

"kau diam, pimpin doa" pandangannya tajam dan beralih pada si anak "kau pegang sumpitmu" entah sihir apa yang di gunakan kushina seperti perkataannya adalah absolut.

minato dengan posisi berdoa di ikuti naruto dan kemudian kushina pun melakukan posisi memegang sumpit sama seperti suaminya dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang mampu membuat minato jatuh cinta padanya.

"itadakimasu" ucap minato di ikuti oleh kedua anggota keluarganya.

"naru, besok akan dilakukan test kekuatan oleh senseimu" ucap minato setelah meletakan gelas minum nya tentunya setelah menghabiskan nasi dari mangkuk keduanya.

"baiklah tou-sama, tapi..." jawab naruto sambil berfikir,

"tapi?" ...

"tapi bagaimana tou-sama bisa tau aku ada dirumah? ini jadi surprise yang gagal kau tau.?" sambung naruto sambil mengangkat gelas airnya.

"ahhh tou-chan kira kau akan menanyakan tim dan senseimu di konoha. kau tau konoha punya anbu, dan mereka melaporkan kejadian spesial ini pada tou-chan" balas minato kalem

"sebenarnya aku juga berniat menanyakan tim dan sensei, tapi aku punya pertanyaan lain untuk tou-sama." ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"apa itu naru?" tanya kushina penasaran,

"iya, apa itu naru?" tambah minato yang tak kalah penasaran

"emmmmhh"

"testnya jam berapa tou-sama?" rasa penasaran sepasang suami istri itu sirna di gantikan sweatdrop masal

 **~ skip keesokan hari nya ~**

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.57 menandakan hari sudah terik, dan pertanda test kekuatan naruto sudah akan selesai,

5 bunshin naruto yang masing2 duduk bersila bersembunyi di balik pohon menghilang satu-persatu meninggalkan naruto asli dan satu bunshin di tengah training ground yang sampai sekarang belum menunjukan sesuatu yang spesial.

namun hal yang aneh terjadi pada sensei yang menjadi lawan test kekuatan naruto, bajunya sudah tidak rapih, nafas yang tersenggal, dan saringan yang sudah di tahap mangekyou di mata kirinya,

'padahal hanya teknik dasar shinobi, tapi kenapa aku harus kesulitan hanya untuk menghadapimu naruto' batin kakashi si sensei yang menjadi lawan naruto

"apa hanya ini yang kau dapat setelah 3 tahun berlatih naruto ? " ucap kakashi meremehkan sambil membetulkan posisi berdirinya,

naruto kembali bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu dengan merapalkan sejumlah segel tangan " _kuchiyose no jutsu_ "

'poffftttt'

dari gumpalan asap terlihatlah seekor katak yang sangat kecil berwarna aneh seperti zebra

'apa dia gagal?' batin kakashi mengamati kuchiyose yang di buat oleh bunshin naruto

"baiklah, kau akan menyesal mengatakannya" naruto asli membuka matanya yang sudah terlihat berberbeda di kelopaknya yang terlihat corak berwarna orange dan pupilnya berganti warna menjadi kuning dengan motif seperti mata yang sama dengan mata katak dengan air muka yang terlihat kesal karna diremehkan

'pofft' bunshin naruto pun hilang menyisakan asap khas kage bunshin

"anakku cukup hebat bukan ? itu mode sannin yang melebihi jiraya sensei. yah meskipun dia sedikit gagal dalam kuchiyose" ucap minato pada asisten nya yaitu shikaku,

"haaahh mendokusai" you know lah who said it.

kini naruto dengan kuda-kuda yang minato kenal dengan posisi membuat rasengan di tangannya,

tapi harus minato telan mentah2 tentang pemikirannya,

itu bukanlah rasengan,

"senpo: fuuton rasenshuriken" ucap naruto yang terdengar seperti berteriak seraya melemparkan jutsunya

"dia melemparkannya" shock minato dibuat oleh anaknya.

"hm" shikaku spechless

"gawat, kamui " kakashi sendiri enggan mengambil resiko segera mengucapkan mantra jutsunya.

terlihat jutsu naruto perlahan menghilang terserap oleh pusaran dari jutsu kakashi.

'kriiiiiiiinngggg'

jam menunjukan tepat pukul 12.00 yang berarti waktu test untuk naruto sudah benar2 habis tanpa injuries time.

"kau gagal naruto" ucap kakashi sambil membenarkan posisi penutup matanya setelah berhasil menghilangkan jutsu naruto

'klingkling'

"itu, kapan?" mata semua orang terbelalak melihat lonceng yang menjadi target untuk test naruto.

"saat sensei terfokus dengan jutsuku gamayuri(oc) berhasil mengambilkanya untukku" sambil menunjukan katak kecil di samping kakinya yang tadi dia panggil dalam kuchiyose nya.

"jadi itu bukan sebuah kegagalan benar begitu naruto? " tanya shikaku yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan yang di ikuti oleh minato

"tentu bukan, dia itu anakku kau tau." ucap minato merangkul anaknya naruto sambil nyengir khas kuda

'dasar hokage plinplan' batin sikaku dengan perempatan yang keluar di dahinya

"satte, setelah ini datang keruanganku kakashi dan naru kau boleh beristirahat" ucap minato sebelum tertelan asap sunshin yang di ikuti shikaku

"baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti naruto, dan aku menantikan tim kita berkumpul lagi. jaa" ucap kakashi sebelum mengikuti jejak minato

"aku di tinggal sendiri, haahhh apa yang harus aku lakukan ini masih terlalu siang untuk pulang" , "kau tau kau boleh keluar hime-chan" ucap naruto pada sesosok gadis yang dia ketahui sudah berada di balik pohon sejak pertengahan test kekuatan naruto,

 **~ Di Gedung Hokage, Ruang Hokage ~**

'pofftt' menunjukan sedikit asap dan kakashi berada sebagai pusatnya.

"jounin"

setelah kakashi membuka buku laknatnya dengan sempurna sebuah kata yang sudah dapat di tebak oleh minato dan asistennya keluar dari mulut kakashi yang fokusnya tertuju bukan pada topik yang ingin dia bahas.

"bagaimana shikaku?" perempatan di dahi kakashi menonjol keluar. pertanyaan minato pada kakashi seolah kakashi tidak di perlukan di siti

"mendokusai, seperti kakashi, jounin" sahut shikaku

"terima kasih kakashi, kau boleh kembali," ucap minato pada kakashi,

"dan buku jijiraya-sensei keluaran terbaru kau sudah dapat membukanya nanti malam, itu ada pada naruto mungkin dia sudah menananm segel penyimpanan pada tubuhmu saat bertarung denganmu tadi" surprise naruto berhasil dengan bantuan minato, menghasilkan kakashi berbinar saat melihat tanda fuin di tangan kiri nya yang dia rasa memang naruto lah yang membuat nya,

"terimakasih sensei" balas kakashi dramatis

"pada naruto, bukan padaku" tambah minato dengan ucapan kakashi barusan

"baiklah aku akan kembali, sekali lagi terima kasih sensei" ucap kakashi seraya menghilang dengan sunshin nya.

setelah kepergian kakashi ruangan hokage menjadi sunyi hingga shikaku membuka mulutnya,

"sudah"

tetapi sebelum shikaku mengucapkan sepatah katapun minato sudah menjawab apa yang ingin shikaku tanyakan,

"dia sudah mengetahui kepergiannya, dia merelakannya dia sadar penyakitnya dari dulu,maka dari itu dia merasa tenang baa-channya meninggal, menurutnya itu akan melepaskan rasa sakit dari baa-channya"

"itu semakin membuatku khawatir shikaku" lanjut minato

"hm, mendokusai na minato, tapi ini lebih baik mentalnya masih terlihat tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan, dia akan menjadi shinobi yang melebihi siapapun" balas shikaku panjang.

"uhm kau benar" ucap minato membenarkan pernyataan shikaku

siapakah gadis yang di maksud naruto? entahlah, mungkin ada di chapter depan,

~to be continue~

A/N sumpah ngetik di hape capek banget, curhat dikit di story ngga papa yah guys. jadi ini first fic nya saya. dan imaji nya pas pasan tapi pengin bikin story yang bagus. padahal pengalaman nulis juga ngga ada, tapi yang paling penting minta suport nya biar ngga discontinue. soalnya ngga pengin di cap kaya yang cuma musiman atau gimana, dan sebenernya ngga pengin mainstream juga. tapi imaji nya ngga mau berkembang padahal sampe puasa mutih biar dapet imaginasi(ini boong). jadi kalo ada saran PM aja yah para mastah. biar alurnya ngga rusak tapi hehe


End file.
